


A Simple Request

by notsofriendlyghosts



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Taiga, Riding, Teasing, idiot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofriendlyghosts/pseuds/notsofriendlyghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sex—a simple concept, really. Kuroko doesn't understand why Kagami has such a hard time wrapping his head around it.</p><p>But then again, maybe Kuroko doesn't have the fullest grip on it either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

"Kagami-kun."

"Hn?" The tall redhead doesn't take his attention away from his fourth burger currently shoved halfway into his mouth.

"I want to have sex with you, Kagami-kun."

With a mild expression on his face, Kuroko sips his usual vanilla shake and watches Kagami sputter, choking on his mouthful of food. Kagami slams his fist into his chest and swallows heavily to clear his airway until he coughs and gasps for air. He darts his eyes around Maji Burger before directing a hot and angry glare into Kuroko's placid blue eyes.

"What the hell, Kuroko?! You can't just—" Kagami hunches his huge body awkwardly over the table and lowers his voice to whisper loudly at Kuroko. "You can't just say shit like that in the middle of a restaurant! People are looking at us!"

"No one was looking at us before you started being loud," Kuroko calmly replies.

Kagami puts a hand over his burning face. This was the fourth time that week that Kuroko had said that to him. Every time it was unexpected. Every time it was in such an inappropriate setting.

The first time was in the middle of the grocery store—of all places—when Kuroko had gone with him to shop for the massive amounts of food he would consume that week. He remembers it clearly. He had been minding his own business and scanning over the vegetables (much to his chagrin, but Riko had threatened him with extra conditioning if he didn't start eating healthier at least some of the time) when Kuroko appeared beside him, quiet as a ghost.

That was normal. The carton of Kuroko’s favorite ice cream that was placed into Kagami's cart was normal. The way Kuroko stood a little too close to Kagami was normal.

"Kagami-kun, I want to have sex with you."

That. _That was not normal._

He remembers dropping a head of lettuce onto the floor at his feet, to which Kuroko just chastised, "Don't drop produce on the floor Kagami-kun, it's dirty," as if he hadn't said anything so inappropriate to his boyfriend in the middle of the damn grocery store.

The second time was when Kagami had walked Kuroko home two days ago. The moment the front door closed, they were making out—not even bothering to take their shoes off or properly enter the house. Kuroko’s parents weren't home, which encouraged him to say it again, his breath fanning over Kagami's wet lips. "Will you have sex with me, Kagami-kun?" he had whispered, eyes lidded, fingers flexing into Kagami's shirt.

Ever the smooth one, Kagami had flushed hot and red, laughing awkwardly as he pulled away from the shorter boy. He’d left him with a stammering "I-I-I'll see you at practice tomorrow," and made his hasty retreat. Kuroko's texts were extra sappy that night, trying to make up for Kagami's embarrassment. Kagami was thankful he didn't say _that_ again in one of his messages.

The third time was just that morning, in the locker room. The whole team was in there, changing out of their gakuran in favor of their more comfortable street basketball clothes. Kuroko was subtly watching Kagami out of the corner of his eye, but Kagami was well aware of the blue eyes silently roaming his shirtless upper body. It was much more apparent when the shamelessly bold boy came up next to him, their backs facing the others. He’d actually reached over to Kagami’s shorts and slid his hand over his upper thigh.

"Kagami-kun, I want to have s—" Kagami's hand had slapped loudly over Kuroko's mouth before he finished his sentence, drawing the stern glare of the captain over to the both of them. He turned his body away from the wandering hand and separated himself a few good feet from Kuroko.

"Is there a problem?" Hyuga asked exasperatedly; he was far too used to Kagami getting into squabbles with his own teammates, and it showed in his voice and face. Kagami laughed haughtily like he always did and brushed it off, leaving Kuroko in the locker room to deal with the rest of the questioning stares of their teammates. He probably shouldn’t’ve done that; Kuroko might’ve said something weird to them.

And now, Kuroko has the ridiculous urge to tell him again in the middle of a busy Maji Burger. "Why are you so persistent, huh?" Kagami grumbles as he unwraps yet another burger from the mound in front of him.

"Do you not want to have sex with me, Kagami-kun? I thought that was supposed to be a normal occurrence after dating someone for five months." The slight puppy eyes that Kuroko sends his way—reminiscent of that mutt Nigou—gives Kagami heartburn. Or maybe it’s the Maji Burgers, he doesn't know for sure.

“But what would I know? It’s not like I’ve dated anyone before you, Kagami-kun—though Momoi-chan seems to think otherwise. Maybe it’s different when it’s a guy having sex with another guy?”

Kagami shushes him loudly. How can Kuroko say ‘sex’ out loud so easily in public? It isn't like they’re in America, where the word is handed out like candy on Halloween. Kuroko goes back to sipping his shake, patiently waiting for his boyfriend's response. "Well it’s not like I know any better than you!" Kagami whispers hastily.

Kuroko shrugs a shoulder and looks out the window next to their table. He watches the people outside as he takes another long sip of his shake, the last remnants starting to suck unevenly up the straw.

"I mean...I want to... _do it_...with you," Kagami finally mutters with difficulty. The light that sparks in Kuroko's eyes when he looks back over at him after his admission doesn't do anything to quell his embarrassment. "But..." That light immediately dies again, Kuroko’s eyes lidding with disappointment. "We haven't even done...all the other stuff...yet."

"What do you mean, Kagami-kun?" he asks curiously, setting his shake down on the table and linking his hands together to rest comfortably on the surface. "I've given you handjobs." Kagami cringes. "And blowjobs." Kagami squashes his burger a little too hard, the condiments leaking out the sides until he drops his food down onto his tray. "And I've stimulated your prostate." Kagami's face turns as red as his hair, his hands squeezing into fists.

"So?" he manages to grit out between his teeth. "You haven't let me do any of that to you, so why would you want to skip right to me putting my dick in your ass," he grumbles back crassly.

Kuroko stands with his empty shake cup and moves toward the trash can a few feet away, a small smile toying with the corners of his lips. "I don't recall saying that I was going to be the bottom, _Kagami-kun_ ," he says carefully, looking back at his boyfriend with a heat in his gaze that is only ever seen when they are on the court together.

With that, he leaves a wide-eyed Kagami at his table and exits through the glass door beside him. He’s already halfway down the block before he hears Maji Burger's door slam open and a girl somewhere scream in surprise at the sudden outburst. The next thing he hears is Kagami's bellowing voice yell "WHAT THE HELL?!" at his back in English.

When Kagami finally catches up with his shadow—after being left behind at street crossing after street crossing—he practically has steam blowing out his ears. He then realizes that he’s followed Kuroko to his own apartment.

"What the hell was that?!" he yells again, still not bothering to keep his voice down. Kuroko greets and politely bows his head to Kagami's neighbors as they make their way up to his door; they don’t seem all that surprised that Kagami is in an uproar. "And why did you take me to my own damn place?"

"I'm staying over tonight, don't you remember? We dropped our bags off here before we went to Maji Burger. Honestly, Kagami-kun how can you be so forgetful?" He reaches into Kagami's pocket to grab his keys and unlocks the door for him.

A thrill of panic shoots down Kagami's spine. He will be alone with Kuroko for the whole night, which means that his boyfriend could by all rights jump him in his sleep. He could wake up in a dark basement somewhere naked and tied to a radiator only to find out that Kuroko had had his way with hi—no, wait. What the hell is he thinking? He’s letting his imagination go to weird places again.

"Why do you look so scared, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks him as he pushes open the door. "It's not like I didn't bring protection," he reasons, pulling a shiny strip of condoms out from his pocket.

Kagami's eyes nearly bug out of his head. His ridiculous imaginary horrors are suddenly shadowed over by the more practical, real horror in front of his face. He snatches the condoms out of his hand and shoves them down own his shirt, concealing them away from any neighbor's prying eyes. He pushes Kuroko into his apartment and kicks the door shut.

Kagami pulls the strip back out and flaps it in Kuroko's face. "Where the hell did you get these?" he interrogates with all the seriousness of a parent asking their teenager where their stash of drugs came from.

"Kise-kun," he replies simply, toeing off his shoes and leaving them neatly by the door.

"Kise..." Kagami growls. "That pretty-boy bastard! Why did he give you these?"

"They have extra lubrication on them. Kise-kun says those are what he prefers to use when he has sex with Aomine-kun."

"That's not—! That's not what I meant!" Kagami shouts, bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now I have to bleach _that_ image out of my mind, thanks."

Kuroko is quiet for a moment as he stares at Kagami, then replies with an infuriating, "You're welcome."

He takes the condoms back from his boyfriend and folds them accordion-style until they make a short stack and places them back into his pocket. He heads towards Kagami's kitchen, most likely to get his ice cream from the freezer even though he just had a shake. "It's okay, Kagami-kun. I had a feeling it would be too much to ask you."

Kagami frowns at Kuroko's back. The manipulative little shit is trying to guilt trip him now, he just knows it. _He’s challenging you_ , Kagami’s brain tells him—and Kagami is never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how ridiculous it might be. Before his brain can change its mind, his mouth blurts out, "I'll let you fuck me!"

Kuroko looks back at him blandly and Kagami’s confused to see that he isn't even the least bit excited. He thought that’s what Kuroko wanted; that’s what he’s been nagging about all week, isn’t it?

"It's not nice to make fun of me about this, Kagami-kun. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

Kagami bristles when Kuroko turns away from him again to open the freezer. "I'm serious! I'll let you do it if...if you let me do some of the other stuff to you first. At least a blowjob, for fuck's sake."

The ice cream slips from Kuroko's fingers and back onto the cold shelf with a loud rattle. He picks it up again and shuts the freezer door. Foregoing a bowl, he just grabs a spoon before he sits down at Kagami's small dining table. His eyes are hidden by his hair, but Kagami can still see the bright pink flush that stains his cheeks.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asks quietly, pulling the lid off the carton and sticking his spoon right in for a big scoop. It’s a little unusual for Kuroko to do something as casual as this, even if he does spend half his time at Kagami’s place anyways.

"Uh...because you're my boyfriend?" Kagami counters with the most 'DUH' tone he can muster. "And you've done it for me and it's awesome? And I want to make you feel awesome too?" He watches Kuroko shove the whole heaping spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and wonders how he’s never gotten brain freeze. Or maybe he has, and he hides the pained expression as easily as every other one. "I've only seen your dick in the locker room," Kagami practically complains. "How come you won't let me do anything?"

Kuroko is still and quiet again. He puts the spoon down and mutters so quietly that Kagami has to lean in to hear him. "It's embarrassing."

Kagami cocks an eyebrow. "What's embarrassing?"

"Sometimes when I do that—just by myself—I get..." Kuroko hesitates, staring intently down into his ice cream. "...Loud."

Kagami's odd eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. " _Your_ kind of loud, or _my_ kind of loud?" If he isn't mistaken, Kuroko's face seems to darken a few shades of red.

"Kagami-kun's."

"No way," Kagami denies with a laugh, coming over to Kuroko's side and lifting up his bangs to get a look at his eyes. He leans down and squints skeptically at him. "I don't believe you."

Kuroko jabs his hand between Kagami's ribs, making him grunt and drop his hair back in place. "It's true. Kagami-kun would just make fun of me if he heard. So I prefer to do it the other way."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagami laughs, his voice a little huskier, a little deeper. He bends down and presses a kiss to Kuroko's burning cheek, then leaves a small open-mouthed kiss on his neck that makes him sigh. "That just makes me want to hear you more, _Tetsuya_."

 

* * *

 

They somehow managed to avoid doing anything more than light kissing while they watched the entirety of two movies on the couch together. They were both too stubbornly anxious to do anything more for their own separate reasons—Kuroko because he was waiting for Kagami to do something, and Kagami because his mind was still wandering to strange places.

Kagami makes the first move after he gets back from a long shower (that he would never admit took so long because he was trying to finger himself. He hopes Kuroko won’t ask about it).

Kuroko is already showered and lying on his stomach on Kagami’s bed, cozy and relaxed in a dark blue pair of briefs and one of Kagami's T-shirts. Kagami's red DS is in his hands and he can tell by the game’s bleeps and bloops that he’s playing a Zelda game.

Kagami can’t help but flush at how nice it is to have Kuroko in his apartment, in his clothes, on his bed. He looks so cute like that, his shoulders bunched up to his ears in concentration, his back arched gracefully to accommodate how he holds himself up on his elbows. His pale legs rock back and forth, tapping his heels together contentedly as he plays. The briefs he wears hug his ass, a little bit of cheek peeking out the bottom and testing Kagami's self-restraint.

He doesn't last very long. Kuroko startles a little when he feels a huge hand on the back of one of his thighs, but relaxes almost immediately after when the hand drags down to his calf. Kagami admires the lean muscles that Kuroko continues to develop with hours and hours of hard practice, and sighs at how unbelievably soft his skin is. He leans over his boyfriend to drag his other hand down his other leg before he kneads the both of them all the way back up.

The small sigh of pleasure that leaves Kuroko when the hands cup his thighs under his ass makes Kagami pull the handheld game from his hands and snap it shut to be resumed later. Kuroko turns over to his side to look up at Kagami looming over him.

"Kagami-kun, that was rude. I was in the middle of a conversation with Ravio." His protest is answered with a firm mouth against his own.

The kisses are rough as he is rolled further onto his back, Kagami crawling up onto the bed to plant his knees on either side of his hips. The lips on his press and suck, their teeth clacking painfully when Kagami opens his mouth against his. Kagami's tongue pushes forcefully into his mouth, seeking out his tongue and swiping against it with fervent licks.

Kuroko feels like he’s being smothered, his nose pressing into Kagami's cheek with how their heads are tilted, his air sucked away every time he tries to inhale a breath.

There are fingers rucking up his shirt already, brushing against his delicate skin and making his muscles twitch from the tickle of it. Kagami drags his hands over Kuroko’s lightly defined chest, drawing out a quiet gasp when his rough fingertips brush over his nipples; his back arches up into the hands as they slide down his torso.

The kisses don’t become any gentler—almost painful now—and the telltale shaking of Kagami's hands has Kuroko gripping his shoulders and pushing him away, their mouths disconnecting with a slick noise.

Kagami looks down at Kuroko with lidded eyes, his cheeks a dusty pink and breath coming in hot pants. His hands are still quivering where they rest on Kuroko's stomach.

"Why are you so nervous, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asks as he attempts to catch his breath as well. Kagami huffs his breaths from his lungs and sits up, comfortably astride Kuroko's waist; Kuroko squirms a little under his weight and drops his hands down to his boyfriend's hips.

"Why do you think I'm nervous?" Kagami replies defensively, his brows pulling together.

The hands on his hips slide down, petting his thighs gently while those alarmingly blue eyes stare up at him. "Kagami-kun is always rough like that when he gets nervous."

The fiery redhead wants to growl a retort, but he knows it’s true. His control slips when he’s nervous, agitated, or anxious. It’s common knowledge that he is quick to get overwhelmed and fired up on the court, and this trait of his seems to translate over into his relationship with Kuroko. And as always, Kuroko is equally as quick to read Kagami's mood shifts like it’s his one true purpose in life.

"Are you nervous because you want to try something different?"

His boyfriend's eyes shift away, staring at a point somewhere on the wall above the headboard. Kuroko thinks it really is adorable, how his huge boyfriend can get embarrassed so easily, how he denies the shyness he sometimes feels. He slides his fingers just under the hem of Kagami's basketball shorts, noticing that he isn't wearing boxers underneath.

"Taiga-kun?" His first name called out to him makes him snap his eyes back down to the quiet boy beneath him. Kuroko tilts his chin up, prompting Kagami to lean down and kiss him again. The kiss is still hard and biting, the shake still in his limbs, his grip still tight.

Kuroko turns his head away again with a quiet, exasperated sigh. "Taiga-kun, if you want to touch me and give me a blowjob, the least you could do is be a little more gentle."

Kagami smacks his forehead into Kuroko's shoulder, cursing himself for how much of a loser he’s being. "Sorry," he mutters quietly.

"It's okay," Kuroko reassures, a gentle hand brushing the hair at the back of Kagami's head. "If anything, I should be the embarrassed one. Not you," he states lightly.

"You're not allowed to be embarrassed when you're the one asking to have sex with me in public places." Kuroko lets himself smile a little when Kagami grumbles back at him into his neck, his hot breath sending sparks over his skin.

He winds his fingers into Kagami's dark hair when he feels wet kisses starting to trail slowly up the column of his throat. Tilting his head back, he lets out a shuddering sigh at the scrape of teeth against his jaw, the sucking pressure against his pulse. Heat starts to blossom under his skin just from the simple kisses, radiating out and spreading through his whole body; just the gentleness of this temperamental giant gets him going more than anything else.

When the lips make their way back up to his mouth, they are soft and insistent, without any of the bite from before. Kuroko's arms wrap around Kagami's neck and pull him in further when his tongue brushes against his, coaxing his out rather than shoving into his mouth. The kisses are slow and wet and hot, drawing out quiet noises from the back of Kuroko's throat.

Kagami suckles on his tongue, making Kuroko groan softly into his mouth and receive an answering groan in kind. When he pulls away Kuroko is panting softly, his eyes looking far away and hazy.

"Is that better?" he whispers against Kuroko's lips; he can't help the smugness in his voice, but Kuroko doesn't seem to mind all that much at the moment.

"Yes," he breathes. He lets Kagami pull his shirt over his head, and pinches him in the thigh when he snorts loudly at Kuroko's instant bed-head—his hair sticking up at all angles. Kagami tosses his shirt carelessly over the side of the bed and strips his own off, the chain around his neck smacking lightly against his naked chest.

Leaning back down, Kagami kisses him again, open-mouthed and sloppy before he sucks and licks his way down Kuroko's neck to his flushed chest. He nips at sensitive clavicles, licks over soft pectorals, kisses perked nipples. The coolness of Kagami’s ring and chain make Kuroko sigh as he feels it dragging down his skin with the hot mouth that chases after it.

Kuroko's nipples aren't particularly sensitive to kisses and licks, but when Kagami sucks at his skin and drags his teeth over one of the hard nubs, Kuroko squirms. A sharp hiss and Kuroko's fingers winding tightly into his hair encourages the taller boy to repeat the action over and over, switching to the other side when the flesh between his teeth is sore and red. He sucks and licks and drags his teeth, tweaking the previously abused nipple between his fingers to make sure it still gets some attention.

"Nnh!" A particularly hard suck has Kuroko arching his chest up into Kagami's mouth, his eyes closing, lips parting around quiet huffs of air. Kagami releases his skin with a pleased smile at Kuroko's first pleasured grunt of the night and gives his chest a soft kiss.

When Kuroko does this sort of thing for him, he doesn't change much from how he usually acts. He’s quiet and calm—only letting small, breathy grunts escape through his nose when they kiss, and whispering praises into Kagami's skin. His face is neutral as always, though sometimes his cheeks flush, sometimes he smiles, sometimes he bites his lip. His eyes are always glassy, however, pupils blown wide and giving away how affected he is by what he’s doing. The coy way he looks up at Kagami through his lashes when he’s kneeling between his legs and sucking him nearly makes him die on the spot every time.

Kagami really loves all of those things about Kuroko. They’re just so... _Kuroko_.

But he loves being on the opposite side of things too. Maybe even a little more, he realizes, when Kuroko lets out another small moan when he presses his hips down, rocking against him for only a short teasing moment before he sits up on his knees again. He loves hearing Kuroko's noises, though they are still quiet to his ears; Kuroko has already reached max volume for what can be defined as 'Kuroko's Loud,' and Kagami’s determined to make him reach past that threshold like he had told him earlier.

So far, he has done all that Kuroko has let him before—just some kissing, just some touching, playing with his chest, a little grinding. He wants more.

He kisses slowly down Kuroko's sternum, dragging his hands down his body to get another shiver and a sigh. His hands stop at the waistband gripping tight to his boyfriend's hips. He dips his fingertips under the elastic to tease him a little.

Kagami brings his mouth back up to kiss Kuroko again, meeting the eager lips beneath him with a renewed hunger when his bottom lip is caught by Kuroko's teeth. Kuroko sucks and pulls Kagami’s lip just the way he knows he likes it while the hands at his waistband slide down inside his underwear to stroke the outsides of his naked thighs. He releases Kagami with a wet pop and spreads his legs a little, loving the way it feels to have Kagami's basketball-worn hands stroking over his hips.

"Can I keep going, Tetsuya?" Kagami asks, dipping low to nip at Kuroko's pale neck again as he pulls his hands back out from his underwear.

"Yes," Kuroko quietly replies, arching his hips up into Kagami's and groaning again at the hard grind down in response.

Kagami doesn't go straight for it like he wants to. Kuroko told him he wants him to be gentle, and he doesn't want to fuck it all up by doing too much too fast.

He kisses over Kuroko's chest again, his hands roaming anywhere and everywhere. When he reaches the ridiculously blue briefs again, he hesitates only for a moment before lifting his gently grinding hips to reach under them and palm Kuroko's growing bulge. The boy under him shudders and holds his noises back behind closed lips, his face scrunching with more expression than most people ever saw from him.

"Wow," Kagami chuckles, gripping Kuroko more firmly through the soft fabric. "You're this hard already?" Kuroko whimpers in his throat and bucks up a little when the hand slides up his length and presses against the head of his dick. "That must be a new record," he teases, rubbing his fingers too-lightly around the sensitive head.

Kagami scoots down Kuroko's legs to get a good look at just how hard he is. He smirks up at his boyfriend and taps his fingers against the dark spot on his underwear. "Wet already too," he muses, a shade of his usual cockiness creeping into his smile.

"Taiga- _kun_ ," he groans, tossing his arms over his flushed face to cover his eyes. "Don't tease me so much. It isn't very fair of you."

"Hmmm?" Kagami hums playfully as he scoots even further back, his face level with Kuroko's straining bulge. "Not fair?"

Kuroko drops his arms back down to his sides, staring blankly at the ceiling. "No, not fai— _AAH!_ " Kuroko shouts and snaps his legs closed when he feels Kagami's hot mouth over the head of his cock, licking at the wet spot on his briefs with little flicks of his tongue. He slaps his hand over his mouth, though it’s far too late to muffle the sound that had already forced its way out of him.

When he doesn't feel Kagami move again, he looks down, his face flaming hot with embarrassment. Kagami’s still wedged between his thighs but his mouth isn't on him anymore. There’s this amused look in his eyes that makes Kuroko even more humiliated.

Kagami laughs suddenly, deep and gasping for breath the longer it goes on and pries Kuroko’s thighs from his head. "Man, you weren't kidding," he finally supplies through smaller aftershocks of laughter.

The pouting frown Kuroko gives him is adorable, but then Kuroko's hand is smooshing into his face and using it as leverage to push himself further back on the bed. Kagami’s smile drops into a frown of his own when Kuroko leans over the side of the bed to grab his abandoned T-shirt. He has it halfway over his head before Kagami stutters a "H-hey? What's the matter?"

Kuroko's head pops through the hole of his shirt, his lips pressed together in a hard line of annoyance. "I told you you were just going to make fun of me, Kagami-kun," he states with no amusement in his voice.

"Back to ‘Kagami-kun’ just like that?" Kagami asks with a terribly dejected expression. "I wasn't making fun of you."

"You _laughed_ , Kagami-kun. You laughed like the one time Kise-kun challenged you to an eating contest."

Kagami sighs, sitting himself on his heels with his hands obediently on his own thighs. He tries to meet his boyfriend's eyes, but he’s being stubbornly avoided. "Hey," Kagami calls out. He only gets the tiniest of grimaces as a response. " _Tetsuya_." A quietly dismissive huff of breath. "Oi!" he barks, grabbing Kuroko's ankle and tugging it out from under him; he immediately gets a pair of seething eyes locked on his.

"Listen, you stubborn ass," Kagami grouches. "I wasn't making fun of you. I mean it."

"Why did you laugh, Kagami-kun?" is the testy response he gets before he even finishes his whole sentence.

" _I wasn’t making fun of you_. I swear on my favorite pair of Jordans," he promises as he scoots closer to his grumpy partner and looks at him as sincerely as he can outwardly express. "It's just surprising to hear Quiet Tetsuya be that loud without a megaphone," he explains with a tentative grin. "It was kind of hot, actually," he admits and flushes a little when Kuroko fixes his eyes on the blatantly obvious tent in his basketball shorts.

When he places a hand on Kuroko's thigh he isn't outwardly denied, but there is still some annoyance twisting his normally placid features. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's stubborn lips. "It felt good, didn't it?" he murmurs into Kuroko's mouth.

A hot sigh from Kuroko's nose huffs over his face, and Kagami thanks the Heavens that Kuroko finally leans in and kisses him back. "It felt really good, Taiga-kun," he mumbles back quietly. Kagami thanks the Heavens twofold when Kuroko says his first name again.

"Do you want to try it again? Or stop for tonight?" Kagami cringes the slightest bit at the thought, his erection still painfully hard from his raging hormones. He doesn't want to go beat off by himself, but if he has to, he'd find a way to deal with it.

Kagami yells in surprise when his hands are suddenly knocked away during his brief lapse in attention. He ends up on his back from a force that seemed to come from nowhere, and stares up at Kuroko now sitting on top of him. His heart beats a little faster at the mischievous glint in those eerie blue eyes.

He can't _believe_ Kuroko actually used his misdirection on him. In _bed_. He can't believe how much it turns him on either.

Kuroko leans forward, suddenly more confident now that he’s on 'top' like he usually is. He leans down to kiss all over Kagami's chest. His teeth scrape over Kagami's neck, biting down hard on the thick muscles that connect to his shoulder and making him groan nice and loud. He ignores the double standard about being gentle with Kagami; he knows Kagami likes it rougher than he does. His mouth pulls away, leaving wet, angry teeth marks in his wake as Kagami arches up into him, asking for more.

Kagami takes all that as a ‘let’s keep going.’

Small love bites are sucked into his chest and arms, along with much bigger ones into his neck. Kagami groans and moans, especially loving the hard sucks on his neck—though he will undoubtedly complain about them later when he won't be able to cover them up. He'd tried to conceal the dark bruises with makeup the last few times, which had only ended in more obvious discolored splotches that made him look like he had some sort of zombie skin disease. _Aho_ mine still gives him shit for it.

Kuroko easily takes his attention away from thoughts of that shitty ganguro when he nips at his broad jaw on the way up to his mouth; he kisses him again, hot and open-mouthed. The eagerness that Kuroko pours into their kisses makes Kagami trail his hands down his clothed back and slip under his underwear again; the big hands squeeze fistfuls of his bare ass, forcing a gasp from his kiss-swollen lips.

He rests his forehead on Kagami's marked chest as the rough hands continue to softly grope him, his breath coming as a long shuddering sigh. The hands pull him down to grind him into Kagami’s body, trying to get him back to the full hardness he had lost when he had gotten upset. He rubs up against Kuroko, making him suck in a sharp breath and sigh out his name again.

With the hands guiding him, Kuroko rocks down into Kagami and moans quietly into his chest, trying to control his voice until he sits up and pulls back. The hands slip away from his ass, grabbing onto his pale arms instead to keep him from completely leaving again. "Where are you going?" Kagami grumbles, his eyebrows pulling together with mild irritation.

Kuroko shakes the hands off his arms and tilts to the side to grab the lube from under Kagami’s bed. He tosses it onto the sheets next to them. Kagami looks at the tube wearily, still indecisive on whether or not he’s actually going to let Kuroko do this. His attention is pulled back to his boyfriend when he moves down a little further to rest his knees between Kagami's spread legs.

Kagami’s erection is so eager, tenting his shorts to the point that it looks a little ridiculous. Pulling at the thin fabric, Kuroko shifts his shorts slowly down his legs, making the boy under him groan at the friction against the head of his cock. His erection finally springs free after an almost unbearable slide of the waistband over his swollen flesh, fully naked when Kuroko pulls his last article of clothing the rest of the way off to be tossed to the floor.

Those bright blue eyes light up again and fix onto the cock presented for him, so flushed and hard and nestled in a trimmed thatch of dark hair that trails up to his navel and down to thin out and meet the hair of his thighs. Without hesitation he reaches out and drags the palm of his hand up and down the length, gripping his fingers over the head every time he reaches the top. Kuroko isn't shy after doing this so many times; it’s easier when he isn’t the vulnerable one.

" _Fuck_ , Tetsuya," Kagami groans, voice loud and bouncing off the walls of his bedroom. He wonders for a moment if the neighbors can hear them, or if they have heard them before and just haven't said anything about it.

Kuroko lets himself smile a little. "I thought it was going to be the other way around, hm, Taiga?" he teases with an even voice as he rubs his thumb into the bead of precum at Kagami's tip. "Should I prepare you soon?" he asks, rubbing his hand down over Kagami's balls and starting to slide his fingers back.

Kagami growls low in his chest, and shies away from the curious hand caressing him and brushing against his entrance. " _You_ ," he says, pointing right at Kuroko's bulge, "are getting sucked off first."

He rolls them both over to change positions and hooks his fingers into Kuroko’s waistband again, tugging them down until his hard cock strains just under the edge. He brings his mouth to Kuroko's, teasing with the anticipation of a kiss, but not supplying the satisfaction of one. "Take these off already," he growls against the soft lips.

There are hands grabbing firmly over his, and he knows they are going to be pulled away. Of course, his impatience isn't helping Kuroko get comfortable with the idea of finally being naked from the waist down in front of his boyfriend for an intimate situation.

Kuroko bites at Kagami's lip again, his eyes so lidded that they look fully closed from Kagami's angle. He sucks it hard, almost to the point of being painful and surprises Kagami when he drags their hands down his legs. The gasp Kuroko inhales against his mouth when his cock finally meets the hot air of the bedroom has Kagami's own cock twitching at such a wonderful noise.

Kagami is assaulted with more kisses as Kuroko shuffles awkwardly around to get his briefs off his legs completely. When Kagami pulls away and looks down, he’s dismayed to find that Kuroko has pulled his shirt down to cover himself.

"C'mon," he tries to encourage, kissing him again. "Arms up." Kuroko remains still for quite a while, his face bright red and burning. He slowly lifts his arms and lets Kagami pull the shirt off him for the second time that night.

When he looks back down at Kuroko's nervously quivering thighs, he has to bite his lip to hold back his noise of desire. When he’s seen Kuroko naked in the locker room, it’s always for a quick moment when they were changing or in the showers, and he is certainly never hard. But right now he’s almost painfully so, precum dribbling from the head and trailing in a thin, slick line halfway down his shaft. It’s flushed a rosy pink instead of the angry red like his own, and the way it curves up slightly toward his belly makes it look somehow perky. Kagami is eager to touch him and drag his fingers through the light blue dusting of hair that trails the slightest bit up toward his belly button.

"Don't be nervous," Kagami says, kissing the corner of Kuroko's pursed lips. "You've seen _my_ dick plenty of times, up close and personal. _And_ you've had your fingers up my ass," he adds with an embarrassed chuckle.

He brushes his hand against Kuroko's side, making the muscles twitch from the contact. He drags it over the smooth skin of his stomach and waits for Kuroko to stop him. He isn't stopped.

The hand continues down, a little breathy noise slipping past Kuroko's lips when the frisky fingers play with his ticklish belly button. The calloused hand bypasses its main target to drag over his hip and massage over his thigh. Kagami scoots backwards again, pulling gently at Kuroko's legs to communicate that he wants him to move down the bed with him. Kuroko follows, and lies down on his back when Kagami urges him down with another firm kiss.

Kagami pulls his head back to watch Kuroko's face as he finally wraps his fingers around the heated length. He isn't disappointed. Kuroko's eyebrows draw so far up that they look like they’re trying to run away from the rest of his face. He arches his neck back and his mouth falls open for a moment before he smashes his lips back together to contain the moan that comes from him.

The fingers tighten around him, the firm pressure making Kuroko squirm again. Kagami is so lost in his mind and in Kuroko’s reactions that he can guarantee he’s probably making some sort of dumb face of arousal—he can feel it.

He loves Kuroko's noises, though they’re being held back. He loves Kuroko's faces, taking immense joy in the fact that he is the only one who gets to see him be so expressive. He loves the way Kuroko's body rolls and squirms and arches as he strokes him slowly, up and down. He loves the weight of Kuroko in his hand, the slickness from the tip making his strokes so much easier. He loves the flush staining his cheeks, his chest, his ears.

He loves Kuroko.

"Hey," he calls out quietly to grab his boyfriend's attention, stopping his hand and loosening his grip. "I love you..." he mumbles quietly. He’s a little embarrassed and more anxious saying those three words than anything else.

Kuroko's face relaxes and he sighs like he does every time he takes that first sip of a fresh vanilla shake. "Taiga," he breathes out, wrapping his arms around the neck of his huge doofus of a boyfriend. "You're so sappy."

When Kagami bristles at the response, Kuroko smiles quietly up at him. He pulls him down and kisses him slowly, though Kagami's flustered expression makes him look like he wants to start yelling again. "I love you, too," he states firmly and without hesitation, making Kagami's heart skip an excited beat or two.

He nips at Kagami's jaw then and thrusts his hips up a little into the loose grip. "Now keep going, please," he groans. "We've spent far too much time on foreplay."

Kagami smirks and tightens his fist again, quickly bringing the pace back up before he replies. "When you're doing stuff to me, you love foreplay."

"Yes, well. Right now I'm—" Kuroko groans when the hand stroking him decides to roll its palm over the head of his cock. " _Impatient_ ," he finishes with a thrust of his hips.

"'s it feel good?" Kagami asks as he jerks him quicker and rougher. Kuroko slaps his hands over his mouth against the loud moan that’s forced out of him from the sudden change in pace. He nods in response. "How do you like it when you do it yourself, Tetsuya?"

"Twist your hand. Like th— _aahh_ —th-this." He covers his mouth again with one hand and demonstrates for Kagami with the other. Kagami watches the specific corkscrew motion for only a few seconds before he leans down and presses kisses a little too eagerly down Kuroko's torso.

"Like this?" he asks, twisting his hand like Kuroko is showing him. He can feel the gravelly moan just as easily as it can be heard. He smiles into Kuroko's belly button and continues down.

He slows his pace down again to long, languid strokes and settles himself comfortably between those smooth, pale legs. Looking up Kuroko's body, he meets his eyes. He loses their heated gaze when they roll back in his head at the feeling of Kagami's hot mouth suckling a wet kiss into the tip of his cock.

Kuroko whimpers with each hot kiss that trails down the underside of his cock. The little sucks against his balls have his thighs clamping together around Kagami’s body, his breaths loud and quivering. Kagami moves back up to wrap his lips tentatively around the head, flicking and rubbing his tongue into the leaking slit. When he finally takes more into his mouth and starts bobbing shallowly, Kuroko digs his teeth into his fist and bucks up; his hand at his mouth doesn’t help much to silence the loud noises rushing out of his nose with his hot pants.

Kagami is pleasantly surprised that sucking dick isn’t as gross or awkward as he had anticipated; the squirms, shivers, gasps and moans encourage him by letting him know that he isn’t completely awful at it. Kuroko is rather enjoying the treatment, and Kagami is starting to get more and more into it. The heaviness and warmth against his tongue is arousing, and even though it tastes a little bitter, he enjoys how a little more precome wells up every time he pulls up to play with the tip.

Kagami pulls off of him with a wet pop and strokes Kuroko tight and slow. “Tetsuya, let me hear you,” he says breathily to the panting boy, licking his lips to taste the lingering bit of Kuroko on them. Kuroko looks down at him like he’s insane, but he doesn’t nod a yes or shake a no. “Put your hands on my head,” he suggests with an attempt at a sexy smile—he hopes it looks sexy at least. “You know I like it when you pull my hair,” he purrs at him, his eyes lidding at the thought.

The fingers covering Kuroko’s mouth are immediately transported to wind into Kagami’s hair, his lips still stubbornly zipped shut. The fingers tighten purposefully for a moment when Kagami kisses the dip in Kuroko’s hip. Kagami looks up at him again, watching Kuroko’s face as he moves his lips back to the flushed cock he’s still stroking.

He wraps his lips around the head, releasing it a mere second after with a deep groan when Kuroko tugs his hair hard enough to pull his head back. The sting in his scalp sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine, making him shift his hips against the bed, roughly grinding until he feels his own cock starting to leak on the sheets.

Kuroko is bold, pulling Kagami back down by his hair until the lips meet his swollen flesh; he sighs loudly, a quick rush of air that he can’t keep behind his lips. Kagami works his mouth up and down again quickly and fondles Kuroko’s balls, now a little impatient himself. The unadulterated moan that rips from Kuroko’s chest almost makes Kagami come on the spot. He holds back, focusing his attention on the task at hand.

His brows furrow a little as he gropes around the sheets, trying to find the lube. Kuroko isn’t looking at him; he can’t watch as Kagami slides his mouth up and down his twitching shaft. The fact that he isn’t being watched makes it a little easier for Kagami to twist the cap off of the tube, wet his fingers, and reach behind himself. The pads of his rough fingertips rub against his entrance, his hole relaxing enough to push a finger inside. He groans heavily at the steady push of his thick finger, sending vibrations down Kuroko’s cock that make him writhe.

“Oooohh _hhhhh_ ,” Kuroko groans, his fingers urging Kagami on with sharp tug that makes him moan around the shaft in his mouth again.

It’s weird fingering himself, Kagami thinks. Usually it only happens when Kuroko is the one instigating. But his own fingers are thicker, longer, and purely under his own control. They fumble more as he presses the second one inside himself and starts to scissor them apart. He presses and stretches and rubs until he can squeeze the third one barely beside the others.

Kuroko practically shouts as loud as Kagami when said redhead starts to twist the motions of his mouth slightly, mimicking what he had done with his hand earlier. His three fingers wedged inside himself, Kagami starts to rock back as he ruts his cock into the sheets below, trying to force himself to relax around them. He groans against the head of Kuroko’s cock, sucking at it and swiping the tip of his tongue into the slit.

“A-aahh…AAH! Taiga...I’m so close,” he whines quietly. Kuroko’s noises grow increasingly loud and desperate, but then he groans with disappointment when Kagami pulls off of him completely. Kagami’s fingers slip out of his body with a quiet sigh of relief; the emptiness makes him ache for more. He wants Kuroko’s fingers rubbing at that spot inside him. He wants more than that...

“Taiga, I told you not to tease me,” Kuroko scolds with an annoyed frown. He shifts his hips up into the air, wanting the friction that will finally bring him off. Kagami doesn’t want him to come. Not yet.

“Hah? Where are you going, Taiga?” Kuroko asks when Kagami stumbles off the bed and starts to rifle around in the pile of clothes abandoned on his floor. He finds what he’s looking for, tearing one of the condoms off the strip that was still hiding in Kuroko’s pocket and brings it back to the bed with him.

Kagami doesn’t look at Kuroko’s curiously amused eyes when he straddles his thighs and tears the foil packet open. “Taiga...” He places the condom on Kuroko’s tip, silently amused that it looks like a little hat on his dick, and rolls it down to the base. Kuroko’s hips twitch up at the tight grip around him. “What are you doing?”

“I have to keep my promise, don’t I?” Kagami grumbles back at him, still not meeting his eyes. He’s excited, sure. But that still doesn’t take away his intense embarrassment at their positions. He reaches over and scoops up a glob of lube that had leaked from the uncapped tube and slicks it over Kuroko’s covered cock. The excess on his fingers is rubbed off against his entrance, making the outside just as slick as it is on the inside.

When he scoots forward and positions himself over Kuroko, Kuroko’s hands grip his thighs tightly and keep him still. “I need to prepare you first, Taiga,” Kuroko warns as he slides a hand back to his boyfriend’s crack. “You can’t just put it in like that.”

Kagami puts his hand over Kuroko’s, pulling it further down as a hot blush spreads over his cheeks and the back of his neck. “You weren’t paying attention. I already did that,” he says, easily pushing both of their index fingers all the way inside his hole. Kuroko gasps a little and wiggles his finger against Kagami’s until the taller boy pulls both their hands away and grabs the cock underneath him.

He can’t wait anymore. Kagami presses down, grunting in annoyance when his boyfriend’s dick slips away without going inside. He shifts his hips and holds Kuroko a little too tight as he presses himself down with more force on the tip of his cock.

“Taiga,” Kuroko whines, pushing away at Kagami’s hips. “Taiga, wait—” They both gasp loudly when the head finally pushes past the ring of muscle, squeezed tight by Kagami’s body. The moan that leaves Kuroko wavers and sounds almost pained as he brings his hands up to cover his burning face.

Kagami is uncomfortable. Kuroko isn’t big by any means, but he isn’t small either. He’s certainly bigger than his slender fingers that like to wiggle their way inside him, and just a bit bigger than his own fingers that had struggled to stretch his hole only minutes ago.

He huffs out a breath and presses down a little further; he isn’t even halfway down yet. The stretch burns a little, pulling at his core and testing his resistance. He rocks his hips a little, relieved when the motion seems to relax his body enough to slide down further. It doesn’t feel _bad_ , but it’s still weird. The strangled cries from Kuroko, however, make him a little worried.

He presses down again, almost all the way down now, and watches Kuroko shake beneath him. Kuroko lets out another desperate, shuddering moan when Kagami unintentionally tightens around the length inside him. “Idiot,” Kagami chides with a click of his tongue and a hot huff of breath. “You were so worried about being loud in front of me, but this is how you are when you have sex with me...like you keep frickin’ asking. You’re not even all the way in yet.”

Kagami pushes the rest of the way down, seating himself fully on Kuroko’s hips and giving an experimental swivel. Kuroko pants hard, still covering his eyes when he lets his mouth escape from between his hands. “Taiga...is so... _air-headed_ ,” he gasps between harsh breaths. “You don’t know sarcasm when you hear it.”

“ _Eh...excuse me?_ ” Kagami growls, confused and offended. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I wasn’t being serious about you being the bottom,” he groans, rocking his hips up slightly into Kagami’s backside.

“You—!” Kagami is fuming. Utterly humiliated.

“OW!” Kuroko shouts, thrusting his hands away from his flushed face to grab at Kagami’s fingers that are pinching hard at his nipples. “Ow! Taiga, that hurts!”

“You had to wait until _now_ of all times to fucking tell me that?!” he yells, starting to slide himself up and off of Kuroko. He cruelly twists Kuroko’s nipples, making him cry out again and buck up hard into Kagami, his hips smacking loud and rough against his ass.

Kagami drops forward with a breathless moan, his hands falling away from Kuroko’s chest to catch himself against the bed when he collapses on top of him. Kuroko shifts around beneath him, his cock nudging up into him and barely ghosting past the pleasurable spot inside. A small hand slaps him hard on his back, surely leaving behind a bright red mark.

“Taiga, you’re heavy. Get off.”

“Do that again,” Kagami groans quietly and grinds forward, rubbing his neglected cock between their taut stomachs. “Come on,” he urges, leaning up onto his elbows to relieve Kuroko of his weight. He starts to experimentally roll his hips and ends up setting a shallow, needy pace. His face is right over Kuroko’s, his breath hot and panting against his lips. He kisses Kuroko, tongue slipping easily inside as he continues to rock against his smaller boyfriend.

Kuroko’s eyes lid with his breathy sigh. He hesitantly takes Kagami’s hips back in his hands and pulls him forward, his cock sliding out halfway before he pushes him back down, sinking him all the way to the hilt.

“Ungh! _Fuck_ ,” Kagami moans into Kuroko’s sweaty neck. “I changed my mind,” he pants. “I’m not mad about it, it’s starting to feel good.” He moves his hips with Kuroko’s hands, meeting his thrusts with a little more force.

“It does?” Kuroko manages to whisper out between a moan and a groan.

“Yeah,” Kagami groans, sitting up straighter and quickening the pace of his hips. The faster thrusts make Kuroko gasp and whine, his face so red and his eyes barely open. “Does it feel good, Tetsuya?” he asks, squeezing himself around his cock when it brushes against his prostate again.

Kuroko bites his lip and nods his head almost violently. His fingers dig tighter into Kagami’s hips as he thrusts up with what little force he can manage. He whines high in his throat, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Kagami angles himself so Kuroko will hit his prostate a little better, though he still can’t seem to find the precision he’s hoping for. He takes what he can get and hugs Kuroko’s sides with his straining thighs, riding him harder. Beads of sweat tickle his skin as they slide down his spine, the pleasure pooling in his belly. His cock leaks all over Kuroko’s stomach, so he takes it in his hand and strokes it hard and fast. Kuroko’s face is pinched in pleasure and the quiet “ _Taiga_ ,” that warbles at him from those soft, perfect lips makes the arousal flare in him.

“ _Shit_ ,” he groans when Kuroko grabs his ass and thrusts deeper. His hand speeds up on his cock, his balls drawing up tight against his body. “Tetsuya, I’m gonna come already.”

All Kuroko can do is groan and keep thrusting. Kagami’s hips stutter suddenly, his whole body tensing and clenching down on Kuroko’s cock tight enough to make him stop thrusting to let his boyfriend ride out his orgasm. “ _Ahhhhh, fuck_ ,” Kagami sighs, his cock spurting white over Kuroko’s stomach and chest; some even makes it all the way up to cling to the underside of his chin.

Kagami keeps groaning until he wrings the last of his orgasm from his body, hand squeezing tight all the way up his cock to the oozing tip. His hips slow to a stop, his body over-sensitive and buzzing. Sweat drips into his eyes, so he wipes it away with his arm; all it does is make his hair stick to his forehead. Kuroko’s looking up at him with a small content smile—he always makes that face when he takes Kagami all the way to the peak of his bliss.

“You didn’t come yet, did you?” Kagami asks, when his breath evens out. He pulls slowly off of the still-hard cock in him after Kuroko shakes his head quietly. A sigh shudders from his lungs when the head finally slips free from his sore hole.

He flops over gracelessly onto his back, pulling Kuroko down on top of him and ignoring the stickiness of his come between their fronts. Kuroko’s eyes widen in surprise, confused for a moment until Kagami shifts his legs to part them wide around Kuroko’s hips and pulls him forward again.

“Come on. Put it back in.” Kuroko flushes, letting Kagami pull him close enough to rub his shaft up the cleft of his ass. “Put your cock back in me, Tetsuya. Don’t you want to come inside?” he teases with a lecherous, lazy grin. He winces when Kuroko presses himself back in and pushes his thighs toward his chest with the last bits of strength he has left.

Leaning forward, Kuroko rests his forehead against Kagami’s chest. “Taiga, you’re so lewd,” he chastises, though he pulls back and presses forward again. He thrusts slowly, not used to doing all the work when Kagami had just been riding him.

He moans when Kagami grabs his ass and pulls him faster against his hips, making him thrust harder. “T-Taiga,” he whines.

“Do it harder, Tetsuya. I thought you were close, come on. _Fuck me_ ,” he growls, squeezing around his cock. That seems to do the trick, if Kuroko’s suddenly rough thrusts are any indication. Kagami almost comes again when he sees the face Kuroko makes when he finally releases.

His eyes roll back, his eyelids closing to hide them away. His face goes lax with pleasure, lips parted around whimpering moans. His whole body shakes, shoulders bunching up to his ears and slowly relaxing down with his slowing thrusts. It’s the first time Kagami has ever seen that face full-on and he’s determined to make Kuroko climax again and again so he can keep the image alive in his mind forever.

Kuroko slumps forward onto Kagami, his softening cock still inside him. His breath is lazy and evened out, energy tank on empty and already half-asleep. Kagami shifts his hips a little, trying to get Kuroko to pull out.

“Oi, hold onto the condom,” he grumbles at Kuroko when he finally starts to inch out of him. He obeys, pulling out and slipping the condom off to be tossed into the trash.

“I’ll be right back,” Kagami informs him. He hardly receives a grumble as a response when he nudges Kuroko off of him to rest on his bed. When he returns he rolls Kuroko over and wipes down his front; Kuroko lets him do as he pleases, a satiated rag doll flopped out over the covers. Kagami wouldn’t be surprised if he’s actually asleep already.

“You still need to work on your piss-poor stamina,” Kagami teases him with a quiet laugh. He pulls the covers out from under his limp boyfriend and settles down next to him on the mattress. He smiles when he feels Kuroko press into his side. His tired boyfriend sighs happily, throwing an arm around his middle and giving his chest a gentle kiss. Kuroko’s messy hair tickles under his chin.

“How was it?” Kagami asks, a little anxious about his answer even though Kuroko is clearly in a good mood.

“Let’s do it again,” he mumbles back sleepily.

Kagami smirks. “That good, huh? Now we can do it the other way around, right?”

“Mmm...” Kuroko hums into his skin. “No.”

“N-no?!” Kagami sputters. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

Kuroko presses into Kagami’s chest and hugs him closer, receiving an indignant grunt when his hand lightly gropes Kagami’s sore ass. He mumbles back at him with the barest hint of playful smugness in his voice.

“I changed my mind, Taiga,” he says as he tangles their legs together. He gives Kagami’s chest one last sleepy kiss. “It felt too good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
